Who Should I Choose? Ijuuin Kyō or Kanade Mino
by YukiSayLove
Summary: Yanase Yuu was convince he would never be happy however, when Ijuuin Kyō the famous mangaka of ZA KAN and Kanade Mino the editor of Emerald Department enter his life, he find himself stuck between the two. Full summary inside! Rated T for now. Rating might change


**Hello everyone! It's me! Here's the rewrite of "Who to Choose?" !**

 **Before you guys ask yes a new title with new summary and content. Why? Don't know.**

 **Title: Who Should I Choose? Ijuuin Kyō or Kanade Mino?**

 **Full Summary: Yanase Yuu was convince he would never be happy however, when Ijuuin Kyō the famous mangaka of ZA KAN and Kanade Mino the editor of Emerald Department enter his life, he find himself stuck between the two. However, can Yuu make his choice and move on from his tragic past? Who exactly Yanase Yuu? Why is he younger than everyone thought he is? Read to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own no SiH and JR! They belong to Nakamura-sensei! I own the story and OCs thank you!**

 _Thoughts - Italics_

After the day of working side by side with his unreachable lover, Yoshino Chiaki, Yanase Yuu feel like his head wanted to exploded from Yoshiyuki Hatori's none stop threats of going near Chiaki.

Have enough of the new threat, Yuu explode from the stress of working, heart broken, his family problems and the threats that been going on for two months from Chiaki's boyfriend and yell at Hatori. Kanade Mino, Ijuuin Kyō and everyone who happens to be near by hear everything atat Yuu said.

"YOSHIYUKI HATORI! STOP THREATING YOUR ASS OFF AT ME! IF YOU DOESN'T WANT TO WORK HIM SO BADLY WHY DON'T JUST SAY IT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STRESSFUL IT IS TO MAINTAIN MY SANITY NOWADAYS!? MY PARENTS HAVE DISOWNED ME FOR DISOBEYING THEIR ORDERS! MY SIBLINGS WERE KILLED FROM THE TERRORISTS ATTACK TWO DAYS AGO! MY OLDER BROTHER COMMITTED SUICIDE IN FRONT OF ME YESTERDAY! DO YOU REALLY THINK I SLAP THAT DAMN SMILE BECAUSE I'M HAPPY!? I'M FREAKING SUFFERING FOR 18 YEARS OF MY LIFE! WHY DO YOU THINK I SLAP THAT SMILE!?" Yuu glare at Hatori who taken back by the tears that streaming down from Yuu's eyes while everyone gasp at Yuu who look heart broken.

Just as Chiaki stand to comfort Yuu, Yuu run out and bump into Kyō who look sad at Yuu's expression as he very aware of Yuu's problems since he's the one comfort him for these past two weeks. Yuu look up and saw Kyō's expressiob before bow down and give him a force smile.

"Sorry *hic* for running into you sensei" Yuu said as he run all the way to the rest room and slam the door with force.

 _I'm pathetic. I'm useless. I'm in the way of everyone's happiness. I don't deserve to live after all. My parents should get rid of me as soon as they find out. Why? Why? Why? Why did I born for? Was it just for fun? Am I really should born?_ These were Yuu's thoughts as he wonder over and over and over without knowingly break Kyō's heart when he heard these thoughts. Kyō was heart broken when he hear these thoughts but wonder about Yuu's life before.

Because he's to young to enter high school. So who's identify did he use? What is his real name? Kyō knows it's not Yanase because he look heart broken when been called that. He knows Yuu isn't 28 year old like he make everyone believe he is because he happen to saw Yuu's real driving licence which Kyō suspect he get three weeks ago but didn't manage to see his real surname.

Mino look surprise and grow to despise Hatori for threatening Yuu over two months. Mino was pretty much in love with Yuu after meeting him four months ago but have a bitter rival with Ijuuin who also in love with Yuu. They been at each other throats a lot that when they in inside the same room, dark aura can be sense from them.

Mino can't help but wonder what does Yuu mean by '18 years of my life'. Isn't he 28 year old? Shouldn't it be 28 years of my life? But Mino assume he been suffering since he's eight. Oh how wrong you are Mino. Mino walk towards the rest room and saw Ijuuin is already in front of it, knocking the door. Mino glare hard at him while smiling.

Kyō keep knocking the door softly and get a "go away" reply from the person inside. "Yuu-kun, it's me. Ijuuin-sensei. Please open the door." Kyō ask softly as his heart break all over the place hearing such voice from Yuu. Mino's also have his heart in similar ways as Kyō who ignore his present. Mino look annoyed that his rival call his crush by his first name and add that honorific in his name.

"Ijuuin-sensei?" Yuu wipe the remains of his tears before open the door and look at his feet.

Kyō pat Yuu's head before using his thumb and index finger to raise Yuu's head, before widen his eyes at the dark shade of his eye colour which is very dark shade of maroon and puffy red eyes as tear marks marked both side of his cheeks.

Mino look at the sight before him in annoyance as Ijuuin raise Yuu's head with his fingers. _Hmmp! I'm a better person Yanase! Not that bastard of a mangaka!,_ was Mino's thought as he glare at Ijuuin. Before widen his eyes at the next sight.

Yuu pull Kyō into a hug and cry his sorrows in Kyō's shirt as he clench the shirt and hug Kyō tighter. Kyō pull them into the rest room and hug Yuu back before sitting down on the floor as he comfort Yuu. He pat Yuu's head while whispering to comfort him. While Kyō feel happy that Yuu choose to have him comfort him instead that bastard smiling editor, he also feel depress at Yuu's mental and emotional conditions.

He shouldn't work after the things he been through this month. He's emotionally and mentally fragile and isn't stable enough. Kyō thought an idea.

"Yuu-kun, why don't you work for me only and drop everyone else?" Yes. Kyō know he would get an ear full from Yuu.

"Why?" Yuu whisper when he start to calm down.

"Because your not stable for working to a lot of people right now. Especially Yoshino-sensei" Kyō whisper back to him while sounding concern in Yuu's opinion. Yuu close his eyes and cry once more but this time to sleep. Kyō just hug him while listening to his cries of sorrows before carry him bridal style after Kyō check he is sleeping.

Kyō open the door and saw Mino who was about to knock the door as the two glare at each other. Kyō hate this man from the bottom of his core of simply nearing Yuu. He smirk at Mino.

Mino was about to knock the door when that bastard mangaka open the door instead of Yuu. He glare at the mangaka before manifest it more when he smirk at him. Mino let his eyes wander down, cautiously before fighting the urge of beating the shit out of the mangaka because there lay Yuu sleeping in his arms… SLEEPING! Mino smile threateningly at Ijuuin who smirking at him.

"What's wrong? Can have Yuu-kun in your arms?" Kyō said in sickly sweet voice as Mino glare at him while smiling.

"We all know he will chose me instead of you." Mino said while smiling while Ijuuin snort at him.

"We'll see" the two glare at each other before walking in different direction.

 _I will win his heart Ijuuin!,_ was Mino thought as he plan what to give Yuu the next time they meet.

 _Too bad for him, I already catch his heart by simply giving him the right stuff,_ was Kyō thought as he remember Yuu's smile at the gifts he give Yuu a month ago when he find out that Yuu likes bears and owls.

 **That's for the rewrite of this chapter! If you guys are wondering who old is Yuu, I'll tell you a little about Yuu in this story. First off, he's 18 year old. How and what, will be answer when we reach the arcs. Yuu has a lot of siblings, 10 including himself. He's the youngest out of everyone.**

 **We don't have much information about him so, yeah. I'm making some twist and turn on Yuu's personality. Before you ask why there's more Kyō than Mino, let just say, Kyō find out more about Yuu than Mino.**

 **See you later!**


End file.
